Drifitng Down
by Sheilo
Summary: Temari forgets to take in account the vast differences in the weather of her home and Konaha.


Temari was amazed at the weather lately. Sure, she was in Konoha, and yeah, it was different from Sunakagure, but it was extremely cold. Cold meant snow and that meant even more cold. The snow drifted down gently, creating a soft, sparkling blanket all around Konoha, only to be disturbed by the footprints of the laughing children. But besides that, everything thing was quiet, serene and beautiful. And she absolutely hated it. The only time it's extremely cold in Suna is when its nighttime. And she always made sure that she bundled up for night trips when she was at home. But here, it was cold, and all the clothes were to thin for her and she hadn't brought any warm clothes with her. So she just sat down in the hall waiting for the Hokage to come out. But as the minutes ticked by, she began to doubt the possibility of her ever coming out. She closed her eyes and began thinking about the hot sands of Sunakagure, when she was interrupted by a familiar slow drawl of a voice. "Pshhh, and you call me lazy. Ah, you are way too troublesome."

Temari glared at this comment and tried answer back with a cutting remark. "A-at l-l-least I-I'm not a bi-big l-l-laz-z-zy cra-cra-cry baby like y-you are."

Alas, she was so cold that she stuttered like Hinata on Valentines, giving Naruto chocolates and being thanked by a huge bear hug. Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he noticed this and knelt down in front of Temari, lifting her chin with his finger.

Met with many protests from Temari, he took a look at her lips and saw that they were a lovely shade of blue. He then placed both of his hands on both sides of her face and brought it down to examine her eyes. Unlike the usual beautiful, sparkling, sea green eyes that he knew so well, they were a dull, glassy green. While his examination went on, Temari's mind went into an overload buzz. No blush came to her cheeks, like the time when she had first glanced at the Uchiha. She still scolded herself for acting like a stupid fan girl back then. But if she had been warmer, the blood would have rushed to her cheeks in an instant. Finally, when Shikamaru gave a final sigh, Temari snapped out of her trance and immediately started to curse herself for acting so... so... girlish. "Are you insane woman? It's below 20 degrees. Are you trying to kill yourself!"

Temari, still in a somewhat huddled position, glared at the lazy genius. "N-no. I am ju-just w-wai-waiting f-for Tsu-tsunad-de sama."

A small smirk graced the Nara's lips. Temari could feel the buzz coming back. "You should know that during these days, all the Hokage does is drink sake. It's way too troublesome to even think about trying to meet her during her drunken days."

The Suna kunoichi frowned at his choice of words. If one talked disrespect of an elder in Suna, they would instantly be beaten up and their ability to procreate would be apprehended. "F-fine, go ah-he-he-ead and m-mock m-me. What are y-you d-d-doing here, an-ny way?"

All the stuttering took away from her normal tough appearance. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at her display. Temari wanted to scream at him but knew that if she did, all she would do is stutter more. So instead, she gave him a glare that would make any normal man ball's shrink into the size of peas. Eventually, his laughter died away and he was left smirking at the still glaring woman. "Hey, I'm only here because I had to drop of some reports. Coming across you was just a bonus."

Temari assumed that he meant making fun of her and a low growl erupted from her throat. Shikamaru's smirk grew more pronounced and finally he said, "Look, if you are so cold, why don't come back with me? I know a good teashop on the way to your hotel. They serve roasted chestnuts, the ones I know you like."

Temari's mind went back to the buzz as she processed what he just said. On one hand, she could deny the offer and wait for the Hokage as the respectable and diligent kunoichi she knew she was. But on the other hand, a really warm cup of tea with maybe some of her favorite treats was really tempting. Plus it would be with him (who actually managed to remember her favorite food), and she couldn't help as to add that as a plus. A pout gave him his answer as the Nara pulled Temari to her feet. "Fine, I'll g-go. B-bu-but your pa-pay-paying."

"Aah, I thought as much."


End file.
